bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Early Splicers
The Splicers in Burial at Sea are precursors to the later ADAM-mutated, war-scarred enemies faced by Jack, Subject Delta, and Subject Sigma. These Splicers have been locked up in Fontaine's Department Store, and many have already lost their sanity. Their manic craving for ADAM has them seeking the few remaining drinkable Plasmids. They also suffer from injuries they received from fighting both against the Rapture authorities and among themselves. History .]] Even before the ADAM shortages during the Rapture Civil War, Splicers became mentally and physically unstable due to degenerative effects of long-term ADAM use. Many citizens who used Plasmids and Tonic enhancements for extended periods showed little visible sign of genetic or mental damage before the war, if they could afford the supply of ADAM they needed or surgical procedures to remove disfigurements. Some of these Splicers can be seen in Market Street and High Street, such as the waiter assisting customers at Le Temps Perdu, and a man attracting the opposite sex with his spliced aesthetics. Underneath the surface of Rapture's upper class areas, dangerous Splicers did already exist. Rogue Splicers, many of them from Fontaine's gang, were locked away in Fontaine's Department Store after Andrew Ryan and the City Council seized and shut down most of Fontaine's businesses. With their connection to Rapture's ADAM supply cut off, the Splicers grew more and more deranged. Many are either firearm-wielding enemies, melee weapon-armed assailants, or a newly seen Splicer type: the Frosty Splicer. Being cut off from the rest of Rapture before the 1958 New Year's party, these Splicers lack the distinctive masquerade masks seen in earlier games, so they've made due by fashioning their own impromptu masks. Most of the male Splicers can be seen wearing wooden crates or crudely cut-out poster images of brands like Hop-Up Soda, Circus of Values, and Meal-Time Frozen Dinners, as masks. Some female Splicers hide their faces with heavy makeup or masks that are either domino-like or a facial prosthetic patch. Types Splicers encountered in ''Burial at Sea may seem similar to the Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers in BioShock in terms of armament and personality, but as far as attack strategy (aside from the special Frosty Splicers), they're far closer to the combatants encountered in Columbia from BioShock Infinite. These enemies come in different fighting types, with some working for Andrew Ryan: Melee (Thuggish) Splicers Much like the Thuggish Splicers of BioShock, these enemies are armed solely with a variety of melee weapons. They wear padded leather vests with ammunition belts and leg guards on their shins. Whether using pipes, clubs, giant pipe wrenches, or bats, these Splicers will charge at the player and deal a heavy blow. However, unlike their future brethren, they are not as agile (i.e. jumping and hitting), acting more akin to the Baton-using Soldiers of Columbia (dodge and hit and run). They are the most prevalent. Firearm-using (Leadhead) Splicers These Splicers arm themselves with firearms. However, unlike their later kin, who only use Pistols and Machine Guns, these Splicers wield a larger variety of weapons: *Hand Cannon Wielders — Arming themselves with the Hand Cannon, these Splicers are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the other Revolvers of Rapture, the Hand Cannon fires slowly, but each shot is very powerful, which can be especially deadly given the lack of resources for the player. They tend to pepper the player from a distance, and sometimes to outflank them. They are rather common, and also fairly agile. *Carbiner Wielders — Using the Carbine, these Splicers are a longer ranged opponent. However, their Carbines fire a quick, accurate three round burst, which can be problematic (and deadly) for the player, especially when met by multiples of them. One should be wary when encountering one, as the ranged, accurate burst can quickly deteriorate their shields and health. *Tommy Gun Wielders — Similar to the later advanced Leadhead Splicers, these Splicers arm themselves with a Tommy Gun, peppering the player with a hail of bullets. Along with the Hand Cannon-users, they are pretty common. They fire in bursts, so the player should be aware if he/she is under fire to avoid being hammered by the constant stream of bullets. In terms of strategy, they fight similarly to the Machine Gunners of Columbia. *Shotgun Wielders — Much like the Shotgunners of Columbia, these Splicers arm themselves with a lever-action Shotgun to hammer the player with a powerful shot. Because of the short range of the Shotgun, these attackers slowly advance and try to outflank the player to deal their powerful payload. One should be wary of them, as their shots can be extremely deadly to the player's shield and health. *Crossbow Wielders — Appearance These Splicers are not as disfigured as those met during and after the Civil War, but they do show the characteristic mental instability associated with ADAM abuse, as well as various severe injuries from fighting Ryan's forces and each other. However, unlike the Splicers back in Rapture proper, the prisoners were not able to get any plastic surgery towards their ADAM deformities, as they didn't have access to the Medical Pavilion. Despite the fact that their personalities are chosen at random, there are 5 body models that those Splicer personalities use, four for the Male Splicer and one for the Female. Each model has a number of heads that is randomly selected, similarly to the models used for the Rapture Citizens also seen in Burial at Sea. There are three heads for the Males and two for the Females. Male Splicer *Judging from their simple business suit consisting of a white shirt, black tie, and pinstripe trousers, the first variation of Splicers once worked in the offices of Fontaine Futuristics. Their shirts are torn at the sleeves and they now wear padded vests and knee protectors. *The second variation wear a shirt with an unbuttoned grey waistcoat and trousers. The shirt is now blackened by dirt and their waistcoat and trousers are covered in white stains and torn at the knee. They have bandages wrapped around both of their burnt hands and they carry a large basket full of ammo. *The third variation wears a waistcoat and tie and striped trousers, near identical to that worn by the Toasty model Splicers and Citizens. Though it is not torn, it is dirtied and bloodstained. *The attire of Splicers utilizing a crossbow are in much better condition than those of other prisoners. They wear sweater vests over a white shirt with only a few small holes, and clean cream trousers. In lieu of a proper quiver, they carry a large teddy bear across their back, morbidly stuffed with arrows. The Male Splicers also have three different heads that can be used for each different combat type. *Male model 1: This model has a long bandage wrapped repeatedly around his bald, misshapen head. His forehead and brow are slumped and swollen and the right side of his face is pockmarked with scars from about a month's worth of fighting. His gums are swollen, his teeth are rotting, and several have even fallen out. A large chunk of skin has been ripped off his ear. *Male Model 2: This model has a "mask" of skin grafted to his face similar to the Waders model Splicer face from BioShock. However, unlike that Splicer, his hairstyle is slicked back, he has pointy misshapen ears, and a bandage on his chin. His face also has a small amount of scars and bandages around his skin flap. *Male Model 3: This model is one of the most deformed of them all. The right side of his head has what's left of his 1950's style hair cut, almost all of the left side of his head is horribly scarred from severe burns. He's missing both his left eye and ear. The right one looks like it's bulging because his eyelids are gone. His nose appears to be broken and misshapen. Female Splicer The female model appears to be the most far-gone judging from her personalities as splicing has made her forget about her current situation. The female, like all Splicers, is both insane and grotesque as her face is covered with blood and smeared lipstick. Her most notable accessory is her "mask." Which in fact, is paper mâché with the facial features painted on with makeup which covers the extreme facial injuries she received during the violent past month. The mask can either cover her left eye or both of them. Her scalloped dress is either blue, red, or white, with blood splatter and a ripped cap sleeve. She wears a pearl necklace, a glove on her right hand and pink peep-toe kitten heels. *Female Model 1: This model has the most disfigured face, with what appears to be rotten flesh covering the upper left side of her face, with her nose and left eyelid missing. This model has a deep cut running down half her right cheek, a burn mark on the right side of her forehead, along with sharp teeth. She has smeared mascara all around her eyes. She has dark brunette hair worn in a tight bun on the back of her head. *Female Variant 2: this model shows the least deformities or serious injuries on her face, except for a thick scar and some minor bruising around her right eye. She does however wear large amounts of pancaked makeup. She has dark brunette hair which is done into tight curls. Quotes from Both Games The Mother Based on Edith Crenshaw, this prudish, overprotective mom's primary focus is her child's activities and wellbeing. She pictures herself self-sacrificing and nurturing, but in reality her actions are possessive and restrictive. Idle *"Do not throw the ball in the house. Franklin!" *"That man was a creep, what did we say about creeps?" *"Nothing could happened to my boy, I made him wear his best scarf today… he's bundled up tight!" *"He's not fat, he's big boned!" *"I saw you looking at her! Staring at her bosoms like some sailor!" *"You don't want anything to do with her. She's just a cooch with legs." *"I would never leave him with the sitter, they're all perverts." *"Put on your rubbers. Don't want to catch a cold." *"Wake up son. You worry me when you sleep so deeply." *"Gonorrhea, that's what you'll get. And there's no cure but the madhouse." *"You'll hold it 'til you get home. The tramps rub themselves all over the seat." *"Please. Just say something for Mother." *"Restaurants? They'll put a roach in your salad as soon as a tomato. I'll make dinner tonight." *"Franklin, get Mother's cream out of the armoire. I need you to do your magic." *"Franklin, why don't you come over and rub mother's feet? They're barking." *"He'll get up. It's just a fever. Sooner or later he'll pop right up." *"There's stains all over your underwear. I know what goes on in that room at night." *[Cries] "My boy!" *"Friends? Of course he's got friends, but I always come first." *"Every thought I've ever had is for my son, every gulp of air I've ever taken." *"Franklin. Franklin!" *"The home is just an extension of the womb. He's my responsibility." *"Last time that boy came over there, was urine all over the bowl," *"There's no relationship like mother and son, it's deeply intimate." *"Why I'd never mollycoddle my little man." Hears Elizabeth *"Don't make me come find you." *"This isn't a game!" *"I won't have such conduct in this house!" *"Eavesdroppers never hear anything good of themselves." *"What am I going to do with you!?" *"I know you're into something!" *"I won't have any horseplay!" *"What are you up to out there?" *"Oh don't think I didn't hear that!" Searching for Elizabeth *"See!? I said it was dangerous." *"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" *"Where are you!" *"You push me to my limit!" *"You must think I'm an imbecile. I hear you!" *"Let me just take care of this troublemaker and everything'll be fine." *"You'll eat your supper, all of it!" *"You're only hurting yourself." *"You're only making things worse for yourself!" *"You're only making it worse!" *"I won't tolerate this!" *"Just who do you think you are?" *"I'm not done with you." *"Enough fun and games!" *"You're in trouble this time." *"This is no time for horseplay!" *"Where do you think you're going!?" *"Get out here! Your supper's getting cold!" *"Anymore of this and it's carrots every night!" *"If you leave this house… never come back!" *"I'll give you something to cry about." *"I'd like to see you run away, you wouldn't last the night!" *"Come back this instant!" *"You're making me very cross." *"What would your mother think?" *"Don't' you have somewhere to be?" *"I'll murder anybody ' threatens my child!" *"No one'll ever love you as much as me!" *"He's all sweetness and light when he's caught!" Sees Elizabeth *"Enough of this tomfoolery!" *"Loiterers!" *"I only worry so much because I love you!" *"I raised you better than this!" *"Just going to stand there with your mouth open!?" *"Where've you been!?" Attacking in General *"Stay away from my child!" *"This isn't a restaurant!" *"I'm going to skin you alive!" *"There'll be Hell to pay!" *"You're dead to me!" Reloading Weapon *"Put those bullets somewhere!" *"Damn thing!" *"Oh, what good is a weapon if it won't fire?" *"Empty again?!" Return to Idle *"What's mothering but a thankless job?" *"You're only making things worse for yourself!" *"Why do I bother? Grow up and they leave you!" *"I try to tell myself he'll be fine!" *"Franklin… will you come for Easter supper? Franklin?" *"Oh, go jump in a lake." Unaccounted For *"Don't you talk back to me!" The Performer A male singer who's been out of work for some time, but hasn't let that spoil his ego. Idle *"I'm planning a BIG COMEBACK… Just need to hire a new agent… You know anybody?!" *"Recently? I've been on something of a 'hiatus'…" *"Child star? Child star? I'm just a STAR. PERIOD." *"Yeah, folks always stare when I make the scene… You get used to it!" *"I told Sander Cohen, I'm always ready to cut a record or put on a show! Said he'd call" *"Yeah… Those old numbers sure got some high notes. But I got something new in the works!" *"I been on sabbatical for… goin' on 15 years now… I got some work, but I want to get back to real acting!" Hears Elizabeth *"Is it that tart from the paper?! Spyin' on me again?!" *"I warned you to stop following me!" *"I hear you gossiping about me…" Searching for Elizabeth *"I didn't say you could go!" *"Hurry up an' come out! I've gotta lotta irons in the fire!" Sees Elizabeth *"Everyone wants a piece of me!" *''"Hello? You from the "Stars and Screen" magazine?"'' Attacking in General *"This is what happens — when you swim with sharks!" Discovering a Body *"Oh, Jesus! Who did this?!" Return to Idle *"Don't leave me! Not again!" *"I ain't got time for this…" The Hypochondriac Based on Shirley Womack, this obsessive compulsive woman's primary concern isn't being locked in the Department Store, but rather, of all the germs within the space. Idle *"I'll be late again… but-but I'm a mess! I'm a mess!" *"Yep, yep, yep… Let's keep everything in order, shall we?" *"Who moved my glasses!?" *"Check the stove. Six times a night. Twelve on Fridays. Only way to be sure!" *"Two's my lucky number. I do everything in twos, in twos." *"I tap a doorway twice and everything goes alright inside!" *"I should wash… my hands. Cleanliness equals success!" *"Everyone calls me superstitious… I don't know. It feels good one way. Feels terrible anyway else!" *"If different types of food on my plate touch, I can't eat either!" *"He'll see me again if I say his name four times." *"Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee! Good… Now he'll call…" *"Jack of all trades, master of none… Jack of all trades, master of none…" *"Touch the floor one, two, three, four times… one, two, three, ''[''Laughs] four times…" *"Why are my hands all red? Gotta scrub this blood off…" *"I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's! There! Now I'll get in." *"Doorknobs are my enemy." *"This outfit, it doesn't feel right. Should I change again? Where's a mirror?" *"Did I lock the door!? Did I lock it?" *"Doesn't anyone ever clean these seats!?" *"If something happens four times, then you gotta make it happen eight." *"I don't feel clean. Should I bathe again? I'll be late! Can't be dirty though." Hears Elizabeth *"I heard you back there!" *"Did someone get in?" *"Who is it!?" *"What was that!?" *"I've got lots to do. I gotta go wash my hands… now!" *"Hello? Are ya there?" Searching for Elizabeth *"I'll look everywhere!" *"I can't see'em!" *"Are they gone!?" *"Did they gett'em!?" *"Still back there?" *"Where…? Where…!" *"Hold it right there!" *"No messy!" *"A place for everything and everything in its place." *"D-don't disturb things. They'll never be put back right!" *"Nothing there? Check. Nothing there. Just check!" *"Swore I checked that!" Sees Elizabeth *"I don't want you here!" *"You make me feel SICK!" *"What wrong with you!?" *"What're you still doing here!?" *"There it is!" *"There you are!" *"It can't be! I can't breathe!" *"It's still here!" *"I caught you!" Attacking in General *"Quit pushing me or else…" *"One, two, three, four. One, two, three… four! Ahh!" *"Germs! Germs! Germs!" *"Dirty! Oh, dirty!" *"G-gotta get you outta here! Now!" *"You're tracking mud everywhere!" *"Don't make me touch you!" *"Killing you 's the only way! The only way!" *"It's no use. There's no other way but murder!" Reloading Weapon *"Remember to reload. Remember! Remember!" *"Hold everything! Timeout!" *"More bullets! More bullets!" *"I checked everything! Everything's fine." Discovering a Body *"Ah! Bled him dry, didn't you?! Well, you won't dine on me!" *"How'd that get there?! How can I keep it from happening to me?!" Return to Idle *"There's nothing to be afraid of! I'll just walk away…" *"It's dead. It-it's dead. It's gotta be dead!" *"All arranged… correctly." [exhales] The Ex-Boyfriend A guy who just won't take "no" for an answer plans how he'll reunite with his special lady. Idle *"She told me to stop callin' — so I did! Now I just hang around outside the place she's stayin'…" *"Deadbeat in the sack." Word for word, that's what she said. I'll show her what I've got spliced." *"I can change, sugar… just give me a chance." *"I just got complacent. Once she sees I can change, she'll dump that deadbeat before you can spit." *"I can win her back! I just gotta keep my chin up!" *"Glenda, Glenda, Glenda. She's gotta know I know, she's got to. She just don't care." *"I can be romantic! I just got her a new iron! Top of the line!" *"Cleaned her bathroom, and did she even notice? You could eat an egg off that bathroom floor!" *"The love we have, that's something special. Not some-some fly by night deal." *"I ain't got money like no Andrew Ryan… but I ain't no stuffed shirt, neither." *"Where'd you go last night? Out? Out? You think I'm some kind of idiot!?" *"He's no better looking than me. I was in the war! I won these scars!" *"A nice romantic evenin'… Some wine, little smooch… Bang! Pow! She's back — suitcase in tow!" *"I Gotta get my act together… Gotta get my act together." *"Why'd you do it! Wasn't I good enough?" *"When she left… I felt like a penny waitin' for change." *"They say opportunity makes a thief of us all, but I don't know." *"Hey, we're all adults. Nothing we can't work around with a little… elbow grease." *"Sincerity! That's what I've been lacking… AND IT'S A FAULT I INTEND TO FIX!" *"Ok, I'm not always as confident as I appear… But I don't think it shows." Hears Elizabeth *"Honey pie? You got a friend over?" *"Glenda? I'm home sweetheart! Glenda, Honey!?" *"Honey, are you home?" *"Sweety! You in the bedroom?" *"Hmm? What's that, cookie-face?" *"You have a friend over, Honey?" Searching for Elizabeth *"Aw, c'mere, baby! I ain't sore!" *"When can I see you again?" *"Come back! We can work this out…" *"Get back here this instant!" *"Hey! What's the word?" *"Sweetheart… I got a surprise for you." *"Hey! The lady's not accepting gentleman callers!" *"Don't leave me!" *"W-what are ya tryin' to pull here?" *"Honey? Ya wanna talk?" *"Hey what's the big idea!" *"Don't make me get my dander up!" *"Baby… you want some chocolates?" *[Laughs] "You're going nowhere!" *"This is all your fault!" *"Come back here!" *"You think you're too good for me!" *"Don't leave me out here with my heart in my hand!" Sees Elizabeth *"You been usin' me this entire time!" *"Ah, look who's come crawlin' back!" *"You promised never again!" *"I deserve better!" *"You're heartless! Totally heartless!" *"After all I done!" *"I always been there for you!" Attacking in General *"You-you treat me like a worn-out shoe!" *"I'll show you 'not good enough'!" *"I'm sorry!" *"In my bed!" Reloading Weapon *"Better reload first." *"I'm a real quick reloader, you'll see!" *"Ahh! I shoulda read the instructions!" Discovering a Body *"Guess I ain't the only one with troubles." *"Same cloud rains on all of us, pal." *"Can't take it with you, I suppose." Return to Idle *"Jumping at my own shadow." *"Well… onward and upward!" *"Go on, take her! I hope ya choke on her!" *"That's it, we're through!" *"Honey? Well, I done my best, that's all I can do." *"Ah geez, I been jumpin' at my own shadow." *"Well, see you in the mornin' day." *"You deserve each other!" The Salesman This delusional Splicer fancies himself a sales whiz, even if the numbers don't reflect this. Idle *"What am I selling? Don't say insurance, cause it ain't the answer. I'm selling a man the right to feel like a man, to know his family is taken care of, no matter what." *"I closed that son of a bitch, I closed him. No, I don't have the check, but I'm telling you, he's CLOSED!" *"You keep your eye on the ball. That's how you stay on top. EYE on the BALL!" *"You take a lady to dinner. You take a client to lunch. And don't skimp on the cocktails. You hear me Phil? Don't skimp." *"She likes nice shoes… You like those?! They're brand new. Had 'em made special!" *"If you don't keep ahead of the rest, you'll be resigned to follow..." *"What's your secret, Donny? Why are you always number one, and I'm always pulling up the bottom?" *"The client is on the line — on the line!" *"Did you give him my message? DID YOU GIVE HIM MY MESSAGE?!?" *"These eggheads ever heard of relationships? Conversation?" *"You wanna know the secret? Personality. People just like me, right off the shelf. You can't buy that for love or money." *"Can't blame me… Things always slow down in the summer. It's like the heat does something to their wallets." *"He's my boss, no doubt about that, but I see us more as friends than anything else. Took me out for drinks once, me and a couple of the other guys. Like I said, friends." *"I made my quota! Well, all right, I was only off this much… Can't you cut a fella a break for once?!" *"Friend, Friend, Friend, Friend… I'm not trying to sell you insurance. I'm not in the insurance business, no, not at all. I'm in the peace of mind business." *"I been callin' all day… Ain't he ever in? He on vacation?! Well, he's gonna wanna get this message soon as he's back… 's real important…" *"You see, boys? You see what a success your dad is? You see how all them fellas look at me?" *"You spiff Rabbit, you spiff Frankie, and you leave me what? Nothing! You think I don't got a family to feed?" *"Psychology. Sociology. There's all kind of theories about how you sell something to a man. Those eggheads ever hear of relationships? Conversation?" Hears Elizabeth *"Heard that! Clear as a bell…" *"My ears are burning." *"What's that now?" Searching for Elizabeth *"I ain't lettin' a good lead like you get away." *"C'mere, hun! Got a sweetheart deal for you!" *"C'mon. What you runnin' away for?" Sees Elizabeth *"Who's this bum?" *"I MADE YOU A SOLID OFFER!" *"I'll show you! I got what it takes!" Attacking in General *"Won't steal my leads!" Discovering a Body *"Oh God… Look at what you done to him. Fair warning! I'm an 'eye for an eye' type of fella!" Return to Idle *"Jesus! Look at the time!" *"Well, I done my best! That's all I can do!" *"Christ! Better prep for my next meeting." Quotes from Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Only The Social Darwinist This male character appears to be a doctor of psychiatry who advocates for the survival of the fittest and evolutionary superiority no matter the cost. Idle (Vo_Houdini_01_Idle) *"That's right… Cry like a baby. Your mother didn't love you… Why should she? What did you ever do to earn it? Nothing." *"You were the worst kind of parasite! Only taking, giving nothing in return! That you were a child means nothing!" *"We're not as entitled as we think…" *"Conflict! CONFLICT! That's how we evolve! Physically… Mentally!" *"If you're not prepared for metamorphosis, then there! There's the door!" *"Don't expect coddling from me… Are you some fickle child? Who won't relinquish your ugliest doll, simply because it's yours?" *"Do you know what they call men who shy from adversity in war-time? Deserters… They shoot them… And rightly so!" *"Very painful, I assure you… But you will be hardier for it! More highly evolved! Superhuman!" *"Is that what you are? A cognitive primitive?" *"Is that what you limit yourself to being?!" *"Who are we? We are 'men of tomorrow!' Men who seek conflict so we may transform — and transcend!" *"Your 'imperfections' will gang up on you in a crisis… They must be excised — like tumorous growth… Before it's too late!" *"To become an "intellectual superhuman," you must wade deep within the most dangerous mental territory — looking for a fight!" *"Without the snarl and turmoil of conflict, we become tied! We grow stagnant… we are DEAD INSIDE!" *"Nietzsche said, 'You must have chaos within to give birth to a dancing star.' That kraut was right." *"If we seek out the fight, perpetually, there may be no limits to how much we may evolve. What might we become?!" *"The anarchist Bakunin said, 'The urge to destroy is also a creative urge.' In this way, when lay waste to your mind, we make art!" *"To beget the future, we first clear away the debris of the past… And this obliteration begins inside! Inside of you!" *"Dressing you down?! Far from it… It will go much further… We will unmake you — so you can be made anew…" *"Intellectual superhumans! Who — in the act of their becoming — will destroy the old world and usher in the new… Complete revolution, one mind at a time!" *"No it's not the strongest that survive, but the fittest! Those most capable of change! A good start is thinking for yourself…" *"I don't have TIME for those incapable of greatness… There's not enough time in the day." *"Did you come to Rapture because it seemed fashionable?! Or did you intend to make something of yourself? If you don't keep ahead of the rest you'll be resigned to follow." Attacking Elizabeth (Vo_Houdini_01_Combat_Enter) *"Confront your weakness!" *"Come! Let's test your mettle…" *"Together we'll remake the world!" *"Expose your frailties to me!" *"Show me what you're capable of!" Attacking Taunt (Vo_Houdini_01_Taunt) *"We'll exile ALL defects of character!" *"We'll carve away your short comings!" *"Annihilate your old self!" *"You'll exceed or DIE!" *"THIS will be very painful for you!" Elizabeth Invisible (Vo_Houdini_01_Target_Invisible) *"You've disappeared, but I know you remain." *"There's more here than meets the eye, I know it." Searching End (Vo_Houdini_01_Suspicion_Exit) *"Hmm? It appears our time is up for now." *"No one around? Seems I still have the ability to scare off the patient…" *"If you're going to disappear before my diagnosis, why did you come in the first place?!" Detected Sight (Vo_Houdini_01_Suspicion_Sight) *"Is that… a new subject?" *"Hmm… is that… eager clay I see" *"Judging by your appearance… This could be interesting…" Detected Noise (Vo_Houdini_01_Suspicion_Noise) *"Who hides from the light of reason?" *"Curious… Most curious…" *"You! Come! Make yourself heard!" *"Shh… I heard that… Clear as a bell." Discovering a Body (Vo_Houdini_01_Suspicion_Corpse) *[Gasp] "You won't find me so unprepared as this one!" *"My colleague appears… Indisposed…" *"Let us continue this face to face!" Searching Elizabeth (Vo_Houdini_01_Searching_Taunting) *"Stay! We may make more of you yet!" *"You cower… like some cognitive primitive!" *"Return to the fray… Only the weak fear conflict!" *"Come back! Let's see this through… Together!" *"How can you rationalize cowering?!" *"You are only hiding from yourself!" Possessed (Vo_Houdini_01_Possessed) *"Think of what we will accomplish together!" *"It's high time we dealt with our detractors!" The Small Business Owner This businessman is willing to do whatever it takes to thrive, even if it's technically illegal. Idle (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Idle) *"So I greased a few palms here an' there, time-to-time… What of it? I've been told this town is friendly to free enterprise!" *"Harassment! That's what this is! Incessant, unfounded prying into my respectable entrepreneurial affairs!" *"'Fat Cat'? If that's what they call a fella who's prosperous?! Determined?! Uncompromising?! Then, FINE! The shoe fits! You got me." *"First a law against bribery! Then he'll want some fella in my privy advising how I defecate. What's next, Martial Law?!" *"Seems to me that you're against a guy making an honest buck! I thought Rapture was open for business!" *"Criminal Dealings?! ''[''short laugh]'' Fallacy! Misdirection! From those afraid to let the market take its natural course." Attacking Elizabeth (''Vo_Splr_Male_04_Combat_Enter) *"You ain't no big shot round here!" *"Second rater that's you!" *"I won't roll over for you!" *"Push me? I push right back!" *"You're so smart, you're stupid!" Attacking Taunt (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Taunt) *"Ball's in my court this time! Mine!" *"You'll never amount to nothing!" *"By God, you'll know you were in a fight!" *"Candy from a baby!" *[short laugh] "I'm gonna bring you to heel!" Elizabeth Invisible (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Target_Invisible) *"I know you're still around!" *"I don't need eyes to know you're here!" Searching Elizabeth (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Searching_Taunting) *"I ain't through with you yet." *"When I find you…" *"Give me the cold shoulder…" *"Come on out you! I know right where you are!" *"I saw where you went." Detected Sight (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Suspicion_Sight) *"Don't know what to make of her…" *"Who the hell is that!" *"Now you know you don't belong here!" Detected Noise (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Suspicion_Noise) *"Well, well what was that?!" *"Well that sounded odd…" *"Sounded awful irregular." *"Unaccustomed to such strange noises…" Discovering a Body (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Suspicion_Corpse) *"Canary in a coal mine… Somebody's lurkin' about…" *"Terrible thing… Bet the fella who did this ain't far!" Searching End (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Suspicion_Exit) *"Break's over! Back to the office!" *"Well! Enough of that. I got work to do." *"The boot-less errand, a snipe hunt… All told in unprofitable use of time…" Possessed (Vo_Splr_Male_04_Possessed) *"What ever you need, you say the word!" *"Just point me in the direction you want me to go!" The Schoolteacher This female teacher worked at the Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. She hasn't fully come to terms with what's happened and still recites her lesson plan aloud. Idle *"And what does Ryan the Lion warn us? Those who cannot create will always steal from those who do." *""Selfishness," says Peter the Parasite. "Self interest," says Ryan the Lion. "Why share anything with your neighbor except a fence."" *"Here you may fulfill your potential and get all that is your due. To do less is criminal... obscene… There are NO EXCUSES in Rapture." *"It's a superb life, children, if you never EVER weaken." *"Alright, boys and girls. What does Ryan the Lion tell us about the tragedy of the commons?" *"Peter the Parasite says, "Share and share alike!" -- while he eats your lunch!" Hears Elizabeth *"I may be old, but I'm not deaf." *"I heard that." Searching for Elizabeth *"Where does one find the Parasite… Nesting in dark recesses?" *"Come out! Come out!" *"Look long and hard enough… The parasite will reveal itself." Sees Elizabeth *"No free lunch! No one eats for free!" Discovering a Body *"Leached off him 'til there was nothing left! I won't be such an easy meal." Return to Idle *"The bell has rung, class is over. I hope we all learned something from that." *"I'm sure we're all eager to put that disruption behind us. Back to class!" *"I've given up hope on that one… Some students refuse to be taught." The Beauty Queen A woman who recites her prepared speech for the Miss Rapture contest. Idle *"I'm just honored to be in the competition and… gee, I hope you like me… Because I'd like nothing more than to be Miss Rapture 1958…" *"Mother always says it's important to be yourself, so here I am, 100% the genuine article." *"Gosh, there's an awful lot of competition, and they're all so pretty." [laughs] *"I'd love to have children, three at least." *"Well, he's gotta be handsome AND smart and self-assured like Andrew Ryan… ''[''short laugh]'' And good with his hands like Dr. Steinman!" Hears Elizabeth *"''Sure, I hear you. Clear as a bell!" *"Somebody there?! I sure would love some company!" Searching for Elizabeth *"No need to hide. I'm 'a regular person.' Just like you!" *"Now don't hide your light under a bushel!" *"Honey, we're all on pins and needles. C'mon out!" *"Pre-pageant jitters, dear? Hiding in a corner won't help." *"Butterflies in your stomach? C'mere. I have just the thing!" Sees Elizabeth *"Nobody better get in my way!" *"You can kiss that crown goodbye!" *"I'll give you MY ALL!" *"What ARE you doing over there?" Attacking in General *"Straight to the top!" *"Winner wears the crown!" *"A hundred and ten percent!" *"It's my crown! Mine!" Discovering a Body *"I seen what you done… and it ain't funny!" Possession Starting *"Poor thing! I'll watch your back for you." Return to Idle *"Performance of the year and nobody came…" *"If you're going to play hard to get…" Unaccounted for *"You'll have to go through ME!" *"Not afraid of the competition." *"Come back! You'll adore the spotlight." Unidentified Male Variant *"We're all adults… Nothing we can't work around with a little elbow grease." *"Women don't care for character anymore. It's all money and looks." *"I see what you've been up to! In my own home!" *"Hello? You from "Star and Screen" magazine?" *"I didn't say you could go! They cop a breeze or what?!" *"What're ya doin' here? This is my house!" *"Shh… I heard something…" *"Empty vessels make the most noise." Gallery ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' BaS Male Splicer Models.png BaS1 Splicer Box Baton.png BaS1 OnlyOne PaperMask ThuggishSplicer.png BaS1 Splicer Shotgunner.png BaS1 Splicer Tommy.png BaS1 Splicer Carbiner.png BaS Female Splicer Dress Colors.png BaS FemaleSplicer FaceDifferent.png ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' BaS2 Splicer SpannerBat.png BaS2 Splicer MetalSticks.png BaS2 RyanLionBox Splicer Shotgunner.png BaS2 Splicer Crossbow.png BaS2 FemaleSplicer HandCanon Smaller.png BaS2Splicer1.png BaS2Splicer2.png Concept Art BaS Female Splicers Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the female Splicers trapped in Fontaine's.'' BaS Early Splicer Concept1.jpeg BurialatSeaSplicerConcept.PNG|''Concept art for the male Splicers trapped at Fontaine's.'' BaS Early Splicer Concept2.jpeg BaS Splicer deformities and mask Concept Art.jpg|''The faces of ADAM addiction.'' TeddySplicer.jpg|''Art for the crossbow Splicer, with a teddy bear on his back.'' crossbowcitizenvariants.jpg|''Variants for the crossbow Splicers.'' BaSE2_Enemy_Alert_Icon_Concept.png|''Concept art for the alert icon.'' Behind the Scenes *Unlike Splicers from previous games, which have a specific social class and personality attached to a particular model, each Splicer model in Burial at Sea can have a variety of personalities and pasts chosen at random. For example, the female Splicer model can be a hostile school teacher, an overbearing mother, a former beauty contestant, someone with obsessive compulsive disorder, etc. The male variants can be a husband celebrity, an unlucky lover, an academic extremist, a down on his luck salesman, etc. *Some Splicers can be seen smoking or stretching when they are idle.BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea Ep.2 Find Secret in Manta Ray Lounge Part 5 on YouTube They will also holster their weapons when not using them, something Splicers didn't do in previous games. *The arrows carried by the crossbow wielding Splicers cannot be used as bolt ammo, as Elizabeth uses non-lethal bolts, while the Splicers carries basic arrows. *The male Splicers wielding crossbows in Episode 2 reuses the outfit worn by the shopkeeper at Rapture Records on High Street from Episode 1. The only difference is the tie color. In addition, to fit a Splicers appearance the attire is covered in blood, his vest is torn, and he has rolled up sleeves along a teddy bear strapped on his back. References Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies